Chaos!
by Shadowsteak
Summary: What if sam had a little sister that was disowned by there father and found and fell in love with cade? (post search for the all spark, pre rise of the fallen.) (may continue to Dark of the moon, dapends on the popularity.)
1. Chapter 1

INFO:

Name: Krystal Witwicky

Age: 16 (sam's 18)

friends: some bots but most of the con's

family: Ron, Judy, Sam, Barricade (love), bumblebee (brothers guardian)

**DISCLAIMER:**

**SS: HEY! It's my first story so please be nice to me! Oh and i have some bots and cons here. say hey guys!  
**

**BC: hey.  
**

**IH: i got cannons!  
**

**SS: -_-' hide...  
**

**R: i got him.  
**

**OP: hello.  
**

**megs: DIE FLESHES!  
**

**SS: megaton.  
**

**megs: sorry.  
**

**SS: well that all so... READ! oh and i don't own the transforemers only krystal.**

**K: sadly.  
_**

_Thoughts_

music

(Sam's P.O.V) (Krystal's Birth)

I heard a nurse shuffle up to me. i smile up at her. "come on sam. your mommy wants you to meet your sister." she said taking my hand and starts taking me down the hall

as i stumble be hind her. _A sister! i wanted one! _She lets go of my hand half way there. "you know the way Sammy." she said to me. i nod and take off down the hall and stop

out side the room and listen. "WE SHOULD HAVE KILLED HER! SHE IS TO WEAK AND LITTLE SHE WILL DIE WITH IN THE HOUR!" daddy yelled. Tears sprung to my eyes. _NO! i _

_want my sister! _I ran into the room. "NO! i want my sister!" i yelled. Daddy looked stunned but looked at me. "Sam. i didn't mean..." I cut him off. " YES! yes u did!" I yelled.

He sighed then huffed and stomped out the door. "Sam, come meet your sister" mommy said. I smiled and walked over and looked at her. She had a small little bit of blond

hair and big blue eyes. i smiled again. "whats her name?" i smiled. "that's why i wanted you here" she said. "You name her Sam." she said. i looked at her clear

crystal blue eyes. "Krystal." i said as a small bit of protectiveness set in. _i will always protect u sister. _i vowed in my head. Mommy smiled and looked at me. "beautiful" she

said.

(Krystal's P.O.V) (2 years later)

I skipped down the stairs my bond pig-tails bouncing to my rhythm, I had on a black and white dress with the con symbol on the front and my leggings. I got to the bottom

and saw Sammy and our *shudders* Daddy. i ran out of the house and dash across the yard to the forest and then ran to the spot i left my friends. A rare smile graces my lips

and i shout. "Cade!Frenzy!" i yell. I grab frenzy in a hug. "little sister" he said. i smile again. "sweet spark, how are you?" ask cade. I frown and pull up my dress to show my

belly. It was black and blue. "Daddy hit me again." i said. Barricade got mad and grouwled. He then picks me up and rocks me gently next to his chest so i hear his spark beat.

I slowly fall asleep to his spark and softly hear him say, "good night sweat spark. i smiled and fell asleep.

**Was it good? bad? okay? please hit that small lonely button down there!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! I JUST WANT TO THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR YOUR AWESOME COMMENTS. IM SORRY ITS BEEN AWHILE. I HAVE BEEN SICK AND TRYING TO GET MY SELF CLEAN FROM A PRANK. *GLARES AT THE TWINS, HIDE, RATCHET,BARRICADE, AND MEGATRON.* BY THE WAY I WILL START USING POLYVORE! SO HOPE U ENJOY!**

**Cade: read fleshies!**

**Me: cade! be nice.**

**sunny and sides: THE PRANKS WAS MEGATRONS IDEA!**

**me: Hush!**

**R: Shadowstreak dose not own us.**

**me: -_-' sadly.**

_Music_  
**thoughts**  
bond/ comm.  
(_KRYSRAL TALKING TO READER) (__**AUTHOR TALKING TO READER)**_  
(13 years later)

I woke up to my alarm going off like always. i growl and slam it. I got up and changed into this. ( cgi/set?id=65998524 ) i then slung my bag over my sholder and booked it down the stairs. I saw mom, sam, and my (shivers) father. i booked it out of the house before my father saw i was awake. I saw cade outside and smiled, he activated his holoform and opened his arms and i ran over and he swung me around.  
"i missed you" he said in my ear. "missed ya too cade. whats have you bin up to?" i ask with a smirk nowing that he did something. " messed with the autoscum, about it." he said. " hows papa doing?" i ask worried for megatron. cade shighed "he's holding on for you, just not shure he's going to make it thru the astro-cycle." "i worry about him" i confessed. "i know, i know." he said kissing my forhead.

( _HEY! HOPEFULY YOU AIN'T FORGOT 'BOUT ME. I'M KRYSTAL! SAM'S AWESOME LIT' SIS. I'M DATING BARRICADE, FRENZIE IS MY LIL' BRO, MEGATRON TOOK ME ON AS HIS DAUGHTER. MY "DAD" RON STILL HATES ME. MY MOM AND RON MET BUMBLEBEE, AND THE HATE THE CONS AND CADE. BUT I STILL HANG WITH THEM. THATS YET ANOTHER RESON MY "FATHER" HATES ME. JUST TO GET THIS STRAGT. "DAD"=RON,,,, MECH CREATOR= MEGA.. GOT IT? GOOD! WELL MY RANTS ALMOST OVER. BUT ONE LAST THING. THRETON ME OR MY CON FAMILY, YOUR SCRAP METAL! GOT IT?! GOOD! WELL BACK TO THE STORY!)_  
_(__**THANK YOU ABOUT TIME YOUR RANT ENDED.)**_  
_(SHUT UP!)_  
_**(FINE, PRIMUS!)**_

I sat down on cade's hood and ran my hand thru his hair. "so are u going to school today? i could use company!" i begged. He shighed and nodded. i squeeled and jumped into his arms and rapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neack. i leaned in and he met me halfway with a mindblowing kiss. we kissed for about 1-2 mins before "dad" walked out.  
"GET THAT CON OFF MY DRIVE WAY!" he yelled. i gasp and jumped off cade and walked up to ron. "ron! he is my boyfriend so you have no say what. so. ever!" i yelled and let my fist nail him in the face. He yelped and fell on his butt. He scrammbled into the house. i just giggled. "that human should stop messing with you" he said wrapping his arms around my waist. i smiled and he played our song out of his radio. (please play:  watch?v=C9BAAe-WQPk ik its sam and mikaela but pretend its cade and krystal.)  
As the song played bumblebee busted out of the gerage and ramed into cade. i yelped and cade pulled me out of the way and snarled at bee. "watch my femme you autofool!" he yelled, I walked over to bumblebee and punded my fist on his hood as he transformed knocking me back and i fell unconscience.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Chapter 3! Wow I didn't think I would get this far! Thank you all for your support so far! So without any interuptions (looks around) heres chapter...(gets tackled by suuny, sides, and DawnRacer) **

**me: GUYS! get off!**

**DawnRacer: sorry sis.**

**Sunny&Sides: sorry sweetspark.**

**me: heres chapter 3.**  
**-**  
phone conversation  
_music_  
(links)  
**-**  
**By the way cades holoform looks like this: **  
fun/what-is-your-dream-guygirl-like/question-1919215/?link=ibaf&q=&imgurl= .   
**-**  
**(thank u Dawn Racer for the new Person)**  
**Name: Dawn Racer (but when human: jackie)**  
**age: She is roughly 1411 vorns old or 17 as a human.**  
**job: she's a medic who trained under Ratchet at one time.**  
**looks: She's black with iridescent blue, violet, crimson, burnt orange, gold and green flaming streaks designed over her body.**  
**car form: Transforms into a Bugatti Veyron so she has door wings, but instead of pedes she has wheels for her feet**  
**human look: black and blue hair and blue eyes.**  
**Dawn Racers look: ** . /tumblr_mc65bxYwr61qi66a2o1_  
**_**

As i sat up i growned and looked at bumblebee. "that was so not cool autoscum." i hissed out. "cade grab me my phone." i said. He nodded and gave me the phone. I pressed jack's number. jacks my bestfriend. only autobot thats my friend. Her real name is Dawn Racer. She's like a sis to me. So as soon as the phone rang with my ID she picked up.

DR: yo?  
me: hey, bee attacked me i think im bleeding, lil' help her?  
DR: *sigh* be right there.  
me: thanks. till all are one.  
DR: till all are one.

After the phone convo, I looked over to see cade and bee in a fist fight. I looked down at my close to find them ripped and dirty. i shighed and ran into the house and up the stairs. I threw my dirty close on the floor and changed into ( cgi/set?id=67845520 )  
When i walked back outside jackie was there. "hey!" i said hugging her. "hey" she replied. i smiled and looked over to see the boys offline. i whined. "awww i needed cade!" she just laughed. She smirked and got out a wrench. "uh-oh" i said. Dawn went over and wacked both mechs upside the head with the tool and ran back over and droped it in the tool box and we looked inacent. Cade was the first up and he saw my hair. my blond hair was now black and purple and i looked like this:  . /tumblr_ly10pj1K5N1r6hfsio1_  " you dyed your hair" he said spinning it on his finger. i nodded. "yep, i'm getting my lip peirced after school." i said. he nodded and looked at Dawn. "Dawn Racer" he said nodding. "con" she said, crossing her arms across her chest. I sighed. Sam came running out of the house. "I'M LATE!" he yelled running down the street in only shorts. Dawn and i shared a look and we burst out laughing and fell over. "we still have an hour till the last day of school, and sam already graduated, i wonder what he's late for" i said. " He and Mikaela have a date at the beach today." said bee. I nodded then turned my back on the bot. I looked at Dawn. "sis, lets get to school." i said. she nodded and got in cade's back seat. I looked at cade. "lets go, sooner we get to school, sooner we get away from the Autofool and my so called father." i said. He nodded and hopped into his Alt. mode. "BYE MOM!" I yelled. Her head came out of the door and nodded then went back in. I looked at cade and then Dawn Racer then we all Burst out laughing. "alright time to head to the torcher palace we call high school." I said smirking. Cade drove us to the school. When we got out i was met by Megan. she looked like this:  .  She was in this:  cgi/set?id=67897004. She smirked and started flirting with Cade. "oh, hi cade." she purred. i started growling at her. "Back off from my guy, or i will hurt you" i growled at her and made a fist. Cade put a hand on my sholder and tryed to calm me down. "sweet spark, calm down" he said. i sighed and grabbed his hand and dragged him into the school and to our class and i sat him down on the chair then sat down on his lap. He messed with my hair. When the finale bell rang for first period the Teacher walked in. "students please take your seats and Krystal get your own chair and get off cade's lap." she said. I shrugged and slid into my chair which was at the desk right in front of case's. I played my head back once the teacher turned around and looked at cade. "HI." I whispered. "hey" he replied. we made funny faces at each other till Dawn thwacked me on the belly. "wwwwwhhhhaaaattt?" I whispered. she just sighed and pointed straight ahead. I groaned and looked at the bored. *skip to end of day* "FREEDOM!" I yelled running out of school. Cade and Dawn followed me down the steps of school. Cade chuckled wile dawn laughed her butt off. I tackled the hood of Cade's . He grunted from the shear force I jumped his hood. His holoform came up to me picked me up and set me on the hood.I sighed and looked at dawn as she looked around then transformed to her . "I'll see us later sis" she said. I smiled and nodded. I hopped into cade and we headed off to my house only to find Sam's room blown up. " what the pit!" I yelled. mom, and Sam looked over to see me standing there. "your home!" mom yelled hugging me. "Ya. and Sam's rooms totaled. why?" I said. Sam walked over and gave me a look. "bee blew it up." he said. "flagging autobot." I murdered cade laughed and walked over and rapped his arms around my waist. "well let's go pay the bug a visit." he said talking my hand and we walked over to the garage.


End file.
